you have a problem
by sweetlipss
Summary: it's a RyanEric slash story, slash in the locker room, don't we love that.thx for the beta, Neurotic cats goddess


Title: You have a problem

Pairing: Eric / Ryan

Rating: R

Summary: slash in the locker room, don't we love that :o)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami or any of its characters

Hi, I was inspired to write this after I saw CSI Miami, Pirated.

Thx to my Beta Reader: Neurotic Cat Goddess

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eric was pissed off, the conversation with Frank about the Puerto

Rican was still on his mind, and so was that stupid bastard Wesley

Morgan! How could people be so racist?

He stormed in the locker room, just in time to hear Ryan mutter,

_Goddammit,Delko_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ryan stood in the lockers room, cursing Eric, because he made a mess

in the locker room.

His shirt lay there, wrinkled; he hadn't even tried to fold it! His

shoes were thrown haphazardly in front of his locker. Why didn't he

use his locker?

Ryan bent down to pick up the shirt, when suddenly he was grabbed and

slammed against the locker.

"You got a problem with me Ryan?" Eric breathed in his ear.

"What the fuck, Eric? Let me go" he protested.

Eric turned him around, so they faced each other, but still kept Ryan

against the lockers.

"So tell me, do you have a problem with me?"

What is your problem, what are you talking about?"

"Well, do you?" Eric asked in a low voice, still pinning him against

the lockers. The words were whispered, so close that Ryan could feel

the other man's breath ghosting across his lips, and it was turning

Ryan on. Eric was so close to him, he could feel Eric's warm,

muscular body.

_Oh God_, thought Ryan, not now.

"I, I don't have a problem with you Eric." feeling himself blush, he

tried to look away.

"Then why where you cursing my name?"

Ryan was biting his lip, trying to hold down a moan, at the feeling

of his growing erection.

Eric stepped closer and caught hold of Ryan collar.

"Tell me!" Eric said with a low voice.

"Shirt" gasped Ryan, "your shirt, I was cursing because you left your

shirt here, you didn't clean your mess."

Eric looked at the shirt and back at Ryan, but something had changed;

he was smiling now, a teasing smile.

"You're lying." Eric whispered, before pressing his knee between

Ryan's legs. "You have a problem."

A moan escaped Ryan mouth.

"Tell me what your problem is."

"Fuck." Ryan groaned to himself.

"Is that what you want, a fuck with me?"

Ryan could only moan desperately, Eric's knee still pressed against

his erection.

"what, did you think that I hadn't noticed you staring at me?" I'm

not blind, Ryan."

"Tell me Ryan, tell me how much you want me."

Ryan closed his eyes, _this is not happening._

"Tell me how you want me, how much you want me." Eric said, rubbing

his knee against Ryan's erection.

This was driving Ryan crazy; he couldn't just ignore this. This was

torture!

"How much"

"God Eric, I want you," moaned Ryan.

_Oh god_, _what did I say_, thought Ryan, but soon his mind was on

something else,when Eric crushed his mouth on Ryan's and forced his

tongue in Ryan mouth.

Ryan put everything he had into the kiss, exploring the other man,

showing Eric just how much he desired him. Eric brought his hands up

to cup Ryan's face, driving his tongue into Ryan desperately, easily

matching Ryan's passion. Ryan moaned into the kiss as he ground his

hips against Eric's.

Strong hands cupped his arse, pulling him up and hard against Eric.

When their erections rubbed together for the first time, Ryan tore

his mouth from Eric's with a tortured groan.

Ryan ran his hands all over Eric's chest as the other man trailed

light kisses over his cheek. Eric kissed lightly behind Ryan's ear

before continuing a path down Ryan's neck.

Ryan leaned his head back, giving Eric better access.

Eric unbuttoned Ryan's trousers, and rested his hands on Ryan's hips,

crushing his mount back to Ryan's.

His hand in Ryan's pants had slowly moved from his thigh to his

crotch, pressing against the hardness.

Ryan moaned deep in his throat and his eyes rolled to the back of his

head when Eric took him in hand, stroking with light touches.

"Fuck, Eric," Ryan gasped breathlessly as he pulled his mouth away.

"Oh yes, I will."

That was what Ryan wanted too, he wanted to be fucked against the

lockers. But they could be caught. What if someone saw them?

Ryan knew from the look in Eric's eyes that he was thinking the same

thing.

"Let's finish this at my place" Eric whispered.

Einde


End file.
